


Home In Your Arms

by Lucky_Kitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Australian Keith, Both bash on Shiro, F/M, Florida, Human Thace (Voltron), Human Ulaz, Hunk and Pidge are kinda there, Keith is cool, Lance and Keith can't keep things clean, Lance is a dork, Lance misses his boyfriend, Long-Distance Relationship, Lotor gets bitched slapped, M/M, Mentioned Allura/Lotor, Mentioned Shiro/Allura - Freeform, Skype, Skyrim - Freeform, Snapchat, established klance, major fluff, minor smutt, pidge being pidge, pinning Keith, pinning lance, pure Klance trash, terrible cheese puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Kitty/pseuds/Lucky_Kitty
Summary: Keith is an Asian-washed AustralianLance is a Cuban-washed AmericanThey bonded online and it slowly develops into a long distance relationship. Keith wants to see Lance, and Lance just wants to cuddle his boyfriend.Lance's mom decides to do something about it.





	Home In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive ( Or quite possibly look pass ) the grammar and spelling.  
> I tried my best to sand down all the rough edges, but sadly.... my brain decides to do this thing were it mash letters together and make words appear or mean different things.

**~ UNWRAPPED PREASENCES ARE BEST ~**

* * *

 

 

Lance stared at his phone his thumb gingers rubbing the side of his blue, geodes design, hand painted case. A gift, from someone he could only dream of holding, to remind him he was treasured: a gem. His eyes, should be focused on studying, were glued to the screen.

Cowbabe 

[ I want to see you ]

[ feel you in my arms ]

[ Make sure your actual

real. ]

[ Tell you how much

I love you in person ]

 

This wasn't the first time desperate texts came his way. Lance sure as well was guilty of sending most of them. He got angry sometimes when he was reminded that he was unable to share his lover to his family. Sure they talked a lot through Skype, and were guilty of talking to each other over video games. Lance found it strangely hot that he hear the love his life get so heated when another team killed him. Fun fact said boyfriend goods on a pro killing spree: fear the kitty.

 

[ I know love ]

[ I know ]

[ Someday alright? ]

[ Your strong for staying

with me for this long. ]

[ We’ll get the money

one day ]

[ Can I call you? ]

 

Lance smiled excusing himself from his friends room for a moment. He didn't want them to be all noisy. He **just** started telling them he was dating someone. Which eased their minds? They thought he was ill; first off, rude but understandable. Lance had developed a bad habit of sleeping around with any gender. Lance just wasn't Lance when he was on campus. Girls thought they could sneak a one night stand with him, for old times sake, but he bluntly refused very offering that came his way. Long distance or not he was loyal once he found the right one. 

 

_“ Lance? “_ A rough, on edge, voice called his name. Lance swallowed the lump in his throat. There was no way he was going to cry too. 

 

“ Hey sweetheart. “ Lance smooth talked. “ Everything will be alright okay? I need my moody boyfriend back. “ He joked hearing the sobbed chuckles cut through.

 

A sniffle passed through the speaker _“ Fuck you. “_ The tone held no bite. Instead a very distinct Australian accent. 

 

“ Gladly, but you see I’m dating this great guy. And he treats me like gold. “ Lance teased. “ You know….the little things. Send me presents. Makes my friends all jealous. And kinda makes sure I'm a decent student. So... I’ll have to pass. “ He cheerfully ranted on.

 

A hoarse chuckle rattled against his hear. Lance couldn't help himself to a chuckle as well. _“ Your so stupid….. “_ The love of his life lovingly spoke. _“ I love you. “_

 

The works caught Lance by surprise. Hearing them spill out of those pouty lips, he dreamed of kissing one day, melted his heart. “ I love you more. “ He sweetly worded.

 

_“ I love you most. “_ Came his boyfriends reply in a husky, cry raspy, honey tone. 

 

Lance huffed “ You be spitting shit like than and my heart will burst. “

 

_“ Careful your American is showing. “_ His boyfriend teased.

 

“ Like your outback doesn't come threw. I can hear it constantly. “ Lance fired back.

 

_“ Like you don't enjoy it. “_ His boyfriend continued to tease.

 

“ Hush you Asian washed Australian. “ Lance mocked. Bright laugher echoed in the background the phone fumbling in fabric making the laugh muffled.

 

_“ Oh god do I want to kiss you. “_ The hushness of his voice sent a shiver down Lance's spine. The sweet, sinful, playful hum vibrating the speaks pooled his blood south.

 

“ Not here. “ Lance ushered. “ I'm at a friends house suppose to be studying. “

 

Another luring hum vibrated against his ear _“ But this is better be quick. “_ His whisper invited the lustful mood. _“ I’ve seen you jackrabbit before. “_

 

Lance gasped clasping his legs together. A chilling, tingling, wave passed within his gut and groin. “ Keith. “ He breathed uneasy set on moving the conversation of the abandoned bathroom in Matt's room. “ Fuck…. “ He gasped his legs still clasped muscles twitching to keep his hard on in check. There was really no way to conceal it. It's just **there**.

 

_“ Standing in front of you with my hands touching your chest. “_ Keith ranted on. _“ Running my tongue over all your sensitive spots you claim you don't have. “_

 

“ Ah~ “ Lance quietly moaned. He couldn't take the torture. He unzipped his pants. Turning towards the toilet; set cover up. “ Baby~ “

 

A deep mocking chuckle was doing **things** to him. _“ Shh~ your at your friends house remember? Naughty boy couldn't contain himself_ . _“_ Keith chuckled roughening Lance up like a cat pawing at it's favorite toy. _“ While I love to hear you scream my name. I'm sure friends wouldn't like it. So keep quiet okay love? “_

 

“ Y-Yes. “ Lance whisper stroking himself to every naughty word coming out of Keith's sinful mind. God he loved this boy. Telling him things that made him sound like shit, but treated him like a god. Fucked up yet sweet. Lance was loving those combinations that made up Keith's fire personality. That those hardened looks softened for him. That his voice, like this, talked to him softly. Told him what he needed to get him off. Lance flushed the toilet still all hot and bothered. “ I probably smell terrible. “

 

_“ Good hand soap and a face washes does wonders. Febreze helps too or candles. “_ Keith opted out. _“ My options are to take a shower then go to bed. “_

 

“ What time is it over there? “ Lance asked putting the phone on speaker. He **was** at least going to wash his face and hands.

 

A dragged out hum etched against the tiles. _“  Oh, just one in the morning. “_

 

“ Keith! “ Lance yelled outraged. “ Go to bed! “

 

_“ I wanted to hear your voice…. “_ Keith meekly argued.

 

“ I know you did. “ Lance's tone softened. “ It's almost your birthday yeah? “

 

_“ Yeah….in like five months. What about it? “_ Keith asked strangely confused by the topic change. When Lance did this it was a recipe for disaster really. Especially with this much time. _“ What are you planning? “_ There was an edge of Keith's wonder. _“ Lance I swear. Don't get me deported. “_

 

Lance laughed. “ It's only the best birthday present in the world. “ Lance replied.

 

_“ You? “_ Keith hoped.

 

Lance smiled dropped for a moment “ No love. “ He denied. “ Something regarding me though. It should arrive near your birthday. It will…. help with the loneliness. “

 

_“ Your actually making me excited for my birthday. What's wrong with you? “_ Keith mocked.

 

Lance snorted “ Just doing my daily good boyfriend deed. “ He paused setting out. “ Making Keith happy check. “ He cheerfully spoke: checking the air.

 

_“ Your such a dork. “_ Keith replied.

 

“ A lovable dork? “ Lance hoped.

 

_“ Yeah... a lovable dork. “_ Keith lovingly hummed. _“ Maybe next year I could come see you… “_ He thought to himself. _“ My dad's are finally giving me a raise. “_ He joked. _“ Maybe... summer break? “_

 

“ Don't get my hopes up Keith… “ Lance prayed for those words to be true, but Lance could still feel Keith smile.

 

_“ I’ll let you know either Halloween, Thanksgiving, or Christmas. If you forgot then it will make a good Christmas present. “_ Keith insisted.

 

Lance beamed “ Holy shit you're serious. “

 

_“ Always am when it comes to you. “_ Keith sweetly stated.

 

“ You sap. “ Lance huffed going back to the ‘study’ room. “ But I seriously need to study. “ He reinstated his reason for being over at a friends house.

 

_“ Alright. Thanks for talking with me…. “_ Keith really has a bad habit of beating himself up over nothing.

 

“ Babe. “ Lance sternly spoke. “ You call me any time of day I don't give a shit. I will pick up, at night give me a minute…. “ A snort responded to the quick banter. “ but I will pick that call to brighten your day. I told you that a thousand times. I love hearing your voice. “

 

_“ You big cheese. “_ Keith bashfully replied.

 

“ Hey now. Don't take a bite your allergic. “ Lance joked.

 

_“ God… bye Lance. “_ Lance could visibly picture Keith rolling his eyes. Those sparkly weird navies.

 

“ Love you. “ Lance whispered.

 

_“ Love you too. “_ Keith hung up.

 

Lance sighed dropping his phone to his pocket. “ What? “ He snapped seeing Pidge and Hunk look at him.

 

“ Someone's in deep~ “ Pidge whistled.

 

“ Shut up. “ Lance grumbled resuming his spot on her bed.

 

“ Come on man. You two were talking for two hours. _Two_ hours. “ Hunk stressed.

 

Lance pulled out his phone again just staring at the black screen. He really talked to Keith for two hours. Where the hell did the time go? Oh….right..  “ He just missed me is all…. “ He felt Hunk's warm embrace squishing him further into the covers groaning at the extra weight.

 

“ Sorry buddy. “ Hunk apologized all sad for Lance's misfortune.

 

“ It's not all bad. “ Lance replied. “ I get funny snaps from him. “

 

“ Like? “ Pidge inquired interested.

 

Lance shifted on the bed forcing Hunk to de-squish him. “ Gather around children I shall show you brilliance. “ He formally put, mocking a British accent, opening up the app. Cause you don’t open your gallery on a long distance relationship. Shit is bound to hit the fan at some point. He went to the messaging board scrolling up. He smiled when he saw the right caption. “ Ready? “ He asked leaning over the edge propping the phone out with his arms fully extending. The two nodded ready for some quality.

 

The caption ‘ Start’nshit ‘

 

_“ Hey! I’m out here fixen fences and your outhereagain mate. “ An pale fingerless, black, gloved hand slammed a black door walking further away from the vehicle. “ What are you doing?! “ The male yelled out to the patches of desert shrubs. The camera zoomed in on something in the distance. “ Come here! “ He screamed zooming in more. “ Let me beat the shit out of you! “ He preached running towards said object._

 

Lance died holding his phone closer to him. “ What the hell did I just watch? “ Hunk immediately asked.

 

“ Your boyfriends Australian! “ Pidge followed up.

 

Lance’s chuckles died down “ Yeah, but he’s Asian washed. Something I _totally_ take advantage of teasing him for. “ He giggled. “ And you answer _your_ question my buddy ol pal. He was referring to a kangaroo. “

 

Both audibly snorted. “ Really? “ Pidge giggles.

 

Lance turned the camera around with a picture of that same hand literally punching the kangaroo: titled ‘Sweet Victory’. “ Really. “ He nodded.

 

“ Your boyfriend _actually_ punched a kangaroo… “ Hunk stated. “ I don't know whether to laugh or be impressed. “

 

“ oh~ I laughed so hard at three o’clock in the morning. My mom _very_ much pissed. And it was _absolutely_ worth the punishment. “ Lance replied.

 

“ Is there more? “ Pidge hopped.

 

“ I still have to study. “ Lance stated.

 

“ Fuck studying! I want to see more of your boyfriend! “ She replied.

 

“ First of he's mine. “ Lance possessively spoke. “ Second I've denied you guys a whole two years worth of video's. It's probably going to take a while. “

 

“ Lance! “ They screamed out their betrayal.

 

“ This is exactly why I kept him a secret. Well my parents walked in on us about a year a go so yeah… your just late to the game. “ Lance shrugged.

 

“ I'm wounded. “ Hunk stated hurt.

 

“ Sorry buddy. “ Lance apologize. “ You don't get one. “ He directed the comment to Pidge.

 

Pidge was to yell then thought about it “ You right. You right. “

 

“ Oh! “ Lance exclaimed “ This bastard one upped me. “ He explained the video. “ This was when I house sat for an old neighbor had that hored of golden retriever pups. “

 

“ The ones that burst through the doggy barn door? “ Hunk asked.

 

“ Yep. “ Lance nodded.

 

“ How did he one up you? “ Pidge asked totally ready for more funny shit. Instead read a caption that said ‘Cats are superior’ “ The fuck? “ She questioned.

 

“ Shush. “ Lance hushed playing it.

 

_Keith walked around with front cam. active. Hair all tied up. Pale skin covered in dusty dirt. “ Cute. Cute. I’ll give you that. “ Keith nodded his head commemorating the pups cuteness. His eyes looking for something. “ But how cool is this! “ Keith turned the camera around something very tan in the distance just lounging in the treetops. “ Roza! “ He called. The creature stood up charging at him knocking him to the ground. It was a lioness! “ How about that? “ Keith smirked rubbing his head against hers. “ Cute and dangerous ain't that right girl? “ Roza purred to the statement. “ Keep your pups sweetheart. Cause I got a lion. “_

 

“ Dude! “ Hunk cheered.

 

“ Your boyfriends badass! “ Pidge finished.

 

Lance smiled “ I know. “ He simply replied rolling over to his back. “ His dad is a like a ‘medicine’ man. Got doctorates in veterinary and human medicine. And his other dad gets paid to break into high established building and rob them of their data. Like a legit spy. It's ridiculous. “ He ranted off. “ They live on a compound? I don't know it's just a shit ton of land filled with recovering animals. Oh, and Keith brakes horses and his adopted brother Shiro is a vet too. “

 

“ How is this dude real? “ Hunk said amazed.

 

“ Wrong question. “ Pidge cut in. “ How did you find this dude? “

 

Lance hummed for a moment “ Skyrim. “

 

“ Seriously? “ Pidge asked not impressed.

 

“ Seriously. We bonded over our little joke of just stealing the guards pants, strictly their pants, and just talking our way out of it. “ He laughed. “ Then he kicked my ass in call of duty. “

 

“ How?! “ Hunk screamed. “ Mr. Sharpshooter. “

 

“ Keith is really good at sandwiching people ( knifing ). Shit shot, but give him something to throw and oh boy do you have a insta win. “ Lance smiled. “ He's a better shot now, but grenades and knives are his go to weapons. We got some _heat_ from people. “ He ranted off.

 

“ When did this… start. “ Pidge asked gesturing to his ‘gross’ love sick smile.

 

“ Skyping each other way to god damn much. “ Lance breathed. Lance instinctively grabbed Pidge's extra pillow. Snuggling up to his as his mood dampins. “ I want him here. “ He sniffled attempting to rid his tears.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

 

“ Lance! Dinner! “ His mother called from downstairs.

 

“ Just a sec! “ Lance called back turned to the handsome devil on screen. “ Seems I have to eat. “

 

Keith chuckled shaking his head _“ Is that even a thing? “_ He asked.

 

“ Oh yeah. “ Lance joked. “ Big thing here in America. But eighty percent of us have this religion called dieting. It's were we fast for the rest of our lives. “

 

_“ Shit sign me up. “_ Keith replied. Lance laughed.

 

“ Mijo. “ His mom popped in. “ Oh hello Keith. “ She warmly greeted.

 

_“ Hey Mrs. McClain. “_ Keith shyly greeted.

 

“ He says hi. “ Lance middle manned forgetting he had headphones in for a moment. “ I heard dinner I’ll finish up. “ He promised.

 

“ I need you to set the table for me. Plus I need to talk with Keith for a moment. “ She stated. Keith perked up hoping he didn't wrong Lance's mom in anyway. “ He's not in trouble. “ She laid out.

 

Lance eased “ Alright mom. “ He agreed unplugging his headphones. “ Call over bed Mr. You hear me. “ He demanded.

 

Keith rolled his eyes _“ Go set the table. “_ Lance childishly stuck out his tongue setting his headphones on the desk leaving the room. _“ So...um… “_ He awkwardly started.

 

“ I want to surprise Lance. “ She stated.

 

Keith nodded _“ Okay? How can I help? “_

 

Her smile seemed to sweeten further “ Come stay with us for the rest of his summer. “

 

_“ But… I don't. “_ Keith tried to explain the money situation. _“ I don't want you to pay. “_

 

“ Keith dear my baby boy has dreamed of meeting you. It's not up for discussion I already texted your father's about this. “ Her motherly tone came through.

 

_“ You have? “_ Keith worried.

 

“ Oh yes. They told me you only had to ask them. “ She stated a bit upset he didn't inform Lance about his easy airfare.

 

Keith sighed ruffling his hair _“ I wanted to use my own money to come see him. Lance knows I'm well off, but I never wanted to abuse that…. People just didn't understand that when I was younger. Me and Shiro worked on a farm. Worked with animals and had crummy lives before. Sure Shiro became a vet like dad, but me? I never bothered with school. I just… “_ He sighed. _“ I'm sorry. That's something I shouldn't put on your shoulders… “_ He apologized.

 

“ Keith that's what mother's do. We help you through trouble things. I'm sure you dads welcome you too. “ She soothed his troubles.

 

Keith smiles nodding as he tucked on of his knees close to his chest. _“ Yeah...Thace is a total mother hen. “_

 

“ So will you break this rule just once? “ She asked hopeful.

 

Keith’s pouted a little and his eyebrow rose to her insisting. _“ Is there something special going on? “_ He questioned.

 

“ Lance's birthday. “ She answered.

 

Keith's eyes widened _“ When? He never…. “_

 

She chuckled “ Must've slipped his mind. Recently all his thoughts are about you dear. “ Keith blushed to that. “ His birthday is June 28th. “ She told him.

 

_“ That's a week away. “_ Keith gasped checking the date on his computer. She nodded. _“ Absolutely. I’ll absolutely ask. God… I didn't even… “_ He stressed out about the simple date. _“ Last year I had no idea. No wonder he was so pissed. “_

 

“ It happens dear. “ She told him. “ Get my number from your father's. We’ll tell which airport to land in and pick you up. “ She smiled. “ Oh and do you mind being in a bow? The girls insist. “

 

Keith chuckled _“ For Lance? Sure, just make it blue. “_

 

She chuckled “ Of course. Hope to hear from you soon dear. “ She waved.

 

Keith smiled _“ Count on it. “_ He ended the call. “ Dad! “ He called scrambling out of his chair. “ Papa! “ He urgently called for on of them running down the hall.

 

“ What's wrong Keith? “ Thace asked meeting Keith half way.

 

Keith evened his breath “ Let…. Let me borrow the jet. “

 

Thace smirked crossing his arms “ Mrs. McClain finally talked to you? “ He chucked.

 

Keith halfheartedly glared at his dad. “ I didn't know it was his birthday! “

 

“ What a terrible excuse. “ Ulaz came up behind his husband.

 

“ Papa~ “ Keith whined. “ Please~ “

 

The two looked at each other “ He has been productive. “ Thace thoughtfully put.

 

Ulaz tilted his head mulling it over. “ Yes. I suppose. “ He looked down. Regretting it. Keith's eyed were all glossy and big. Purple coloring glistening as tears threatened to fall. “ Of course you can use the jet Keith. Your brother has used that thing more than I have. “ He grumbled displeasingly.

 

“ Thank you! “ Keith cheered embracing his dads. Both were surprised. Keith was never much of a hugger. Even when he was young he be picked up by one of them, but Keith never actively seeking physical contact like this. They scooped Keith up hugging closer. “ Thank you so much. “ He rasped his happy tears. His arms shaking in joy.

 

“ It's no trouble. You know that…  “ Ulaz rubbed Keith's back.

 

Keith's grip tightened “ Still… I never wanted to be a bother. “

 

The two exchanged a empathic look before kissing Keith on both cheeks getting him chuckle. “ Your never a burden Keith. Your brother…. “ Thace lingered.

 

“ Questionable. “ Ulaz finished.

 

Keith laughed knowing they were joking. “ I need Mrs. McClain’s number too. She said something about airports. “

 

“ Your passport hadn't expired correct? “ Ulaz asked.

 

“ You just renewed it. “ Keith reminded. Ulaz nodded continuing his questions. “ Dad. It's going to be fine. I'm going on a plane you, and papa, flown in before. I'm going to be staying at my boyfriend of two years home. I can come home any time. If I can punch a roo and live I'm fine. “

 

Thrace huffed “ I still can't believe you did that. “ He said. “ Here. “ He continued handing Keith a piece of paper.

 

“ Thanks papa. “ He replied taking the piece of paper. “ This is really happening. “ He muttered to himself not believing it rushing back to his room.

 

“ I don't think I've ever seen him this excited. “ Ulaz said walking Keith.

 

Thace chuckled kissing his partner “ No kidding that boy gets his emotional chart from you. “

 

“ And Shiro? “ Ulaz questioned.

 

“ Me. “ He pointed out. “ Obviously. “ He scoffed.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

 

“ I'm actually here. “ Keith uttered hand pressed against the window. Seeing water as far as the eye could see. Keith's never seen so much water in one place. So many beaches.

 

“ Keith. “

 

He turned. “ We're about to land. You got to turn off your phone. “ The co-pilot softly spoke to him. His dads informed them that it was his first flight.

 

“ Oh… “ He replied turning his phone to airplane mode. “ Thanks Lotor…. “ He replied.

 

Lotor smiled getting back to his job. Keith trusted Lotor with his life. He helped him fly a smaller aircraft before, while it almost cost him his job. Keith's dads made sure he stayed in the flying business even if it meant their own. Keith pressed the home button looking at the clock. He went back in time. Lance's birthday was already half way done in his home country. Here it's only begun. The time difference is going to screw him up for a few days. At least today he’ll stay awake for as long as possible. He slept on the plane mostly so his body was well refreshed. He also took a shower too so he's **really** refreshed. His body jerked feeling the tires hit the runaway. He was here. He was finally here. He waited for the plane to completely still before texting.

 

Dads 

 

[ Just landed ]

Papa

[ Have fun ]

 

Dad

[ Be polite. ]

 

Keith snorted shaking his head to their different texts. He went back starting to text Lance's mom.

 

McClain

[ I just landed ]

[ Welcome to Florida! ]

[ I’m just right outside

your terminal ]

[ Okay ]

 

Keith grinned getting his carry one back together. He stepped out feeling a mildew heat. “ God. “ Keith gasped feeling damp. He stepped out even further feeling his enter body become soaked in the heat. He really wasn't going to enjoy what the humidity will do to his hair. He was a dry heat type of man. Not this wet heat crap.

 

“ Not enjoying the Florida weather? “ Lotors British smug ass teased.

 

“ Fuck off. “ Keith hissed stepping down.

 

Lotor gave his small case “ Have fun lover boy. “

 

Keith rolled his eyes “ Last time I check you were still single. “ He smugly stated. “ Tried to steal my bros girl. “

 

Lotor rubbed his cheek thoughtfully “ She is still exquisite. Your brother has excellent taste. “

 

“ You say that around him expect another bruise. “ Keith smirked taking the case.

 

“ You could've punched me. “ Lotor stated confused as to why Keith wasn't.

 

Keith's eyes glimmered with mischief. “ I could but the sound of metal against human flesh sounds all the more satisfying. “

 

“ You sound like Ulaz. “ Lotor muttered.

 

“ I get it from somewhere. “ Keith agreed. “ But Thace rubs off on me too. I just like how Ulaz gets to cut up things. “ He shrugs walking off.

 

Lotor shook his head “ Knife happy child. “

 

“ I heard that! “ Keith yelled giving Lotor the bird. The conversation was a good distraction to his pounding heart. All possible scenarios popped into his head. The worse one was Lance realizing he wasn't better in person than on screen. He stopped seeing a familiar white Jeep Cherokee pull up. He walked closer towards it smiling seeing the women that made Lance who he was. “ Hey Mrs. McClain. “ He greeted.

 

Her smile held so much warmth than what was transmitted on screen. She got out of her car and hugged him. He laughed and hugged her back. “ Thank you for doing this. “ She said all jittery with excitement.

 

“ I'm sure Lance is all bummed that your not making a… birthday surprise? “ He questioned unsure if that was the correct name for his mother's prized morning breakfast treat.

 

“ What mother brakes tradition? “ She huffed. “ The girls are looking after it. Though Lance was a little bummed when I said I might miss breakfast, but I think we might just make it. “

 

“ I think he’ll forgive you. “ Keith replied.

 

“ Definitely. “ She grinned. “ Oh! Let's put your stuff in the back. “

 

“ I got it. “ Keith insisted following her. He pressed the handle down effetely lifting his bag into the trunk. She pressed a button letting it close. “ Okay…. “ He stated confused.

 

“ You don't have automated things? “ She asked.

 

“ Horses, trucks or jeeps. “ Keith listed. “ Practical things. “ He struggled. “ My dads never really buy much if it's not going to be used. The jet is needed so Thace can fly out for a off seas big brand company. Sometimes Ulaz uses it too. “ He explained.

 

“ Still it's impressive. “ She said getting into the right hand side.

 

“ Um… am I driving? “ He asked getting in the left then released the steering wheel wasn't there. “ That's not going to normalize. “

 

She chuckled starting the car. “ You should give him a call. I’ll keep quiet. “

 

“ You sure? “ He asked. She nodded rolling up the windows. He smiled jittery to call Lance when he was what? An hour, maybe two, away?

 

_“ Hello? “_ Lance answered.

 

“ Someone neglected to tell me it was your birthday today. Considering it's almost done. “ Keith smirked.

 

Lance laughed _“ Babe it's barely morning here. “_ There was a pause. _“ Why the hell are you so happy? Who are you and what have you done with my pouty boyfriend. I have you know he punches kangaroos! He’ll sick a lion on yah! “_

 

Keith covered his laugh “ God Lance. Why are you like this? “

 

_“ There he is! “_ Lance cheered.

 

“ Stop being stupid. Your suppose to be nineteen now you old man. “ Keith stated.

 

_“ Shut up! I can release my inner child! I have you know Mr. twenty-year-old that you act like an old man. “_ Lance fought back.

 

“ An old man with perks. “ Keith teased.

 

_“ I swear. Are you going to get me to swear. I know my moms not here but really? I have kids around Keith. Kids! “_ Lance mocked.

 

“ Where your mom go? “ Keith asked like he already doesn't know. He could see her smile out of the corner of his eye.

 

_“ She said something about picking up one of my presences from the mail. Apparently it's from overseas. I'm hoping it's those products I've been eyen. “_ Lance explained.

 

“ The ones from Korea? “ Keith asked.

 

_“ Yep! “_ Lance answered. _“ But thinking about it I should really stay local. “_

 

“ Don't ruin your moms hard earn money. “ Keith scolded.

 

_“ Your not my dad! “_ Lance yelled.

 

Keith groaned “ Stop with your American memes. “

 

_“ Can't help it gorgeous is in my blood. “_ Lance replied.

 

“ I can feel you smirking. “ Keith stated.

 

_“ Shh….. “_ Lance hushed him.

 

“ Lance stop your American is showing. “ Keith mocked.

 

_“ Birthday boy! “_ An older women called out in the background. _“ What?! “_ Lance answered mildly irritated. _“ We need to go to the farmers market. “_ The women said. Lance groaned _“ It's my birthday though…. “_ Keith smirked hearing the comments fly back and forth until Lance directed his tones him. _“ Sorry love looks like I have to go. “_

 

“ I heard. “ Keith remarked. “ Hey. “

 

_“ Hmm? “_ Lance paused.

 

“ Happy birthday. “ He lovingly put.

 

_“ Thanks babe. “_ Lance released equally has loved.

 

Keith hung up the phone pulling his knee up on instinct. It helps hide the embarrassment. “ We’ll be there in another thirty minutes. “ Mrs. McClain spoke.

 

“ Thirty minutes. “ Keith repeated. “ I can't believe I'm actually here… it's feels as if it's a dream still. I’ll wake up and see I'm still in my room back in Aussie. “

 

“ Don't worry hun. As so as you two lock eyes it will feel real. “ She insisted.

 

Keith smiled “ Lance was right. You really are the worlds best mom. “

 

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

 

Keith slowly stepped into the house. His immediate reaction was to take off his shoes. Everyone just stared at him while he slipped off his boots. He blushed “ I don’t want to get you floors all muddy. “ He whispered to Lance’s mother.

 

She waved off the behavior “ Lance is upstairs. Go wait out back. But first. “ She stood near him and clipped a black choker to his neck. Adjusting the blue blow to the right side of his body. “ Perfect. Now. Gogogogogo. “ She said in a rush.

 

Keith snorted but did as he was told getting dragged to the backyard by three eight year olds. “ Hide here. “ One whispered vibrating with excitement. The other two pushing him behind a patio wall.

 

“ What are you three up to? “ Lance voice held amusement.

 

Keith cupped his hand over his mouth containing his sobs. Lance was right there. He was really right there. “ Nothing~ “ The trio exclaimed in perfect unison.

 

“ Like that’s not totally convincing. “ Lance huffed. “ Alright? What did you brake? “

 

“ Nothing! “ They yelled. “ Nothing Tio! “

 

“ Ma! The triplets are up to something! “ Lance called back inside.

 

“ Are they? “ His mother questioned. “ Maybe they were being my little helpers. “

 

“ Mom I love you. But your daughter birthed three destructive children. “ Lance said lovingly.

 

“ Hey! “ A female voice called out from inside.

 

“ Don’t deny it sis! You know it’s true! “ Lance called back.

 

“ Shut up and close your eyes. “ The same female voice grunted.

 

“ I swear. If I feel cream on my face your going to be the first one I smother. “ Lance vowed closing his eyes.

 

“ Come on. “ A little one whispered tugging Keith out of his hiding spot.

 

“ Maybe we should push him to the grass. “ Lance’s mother spoke up.

 

“ Ma that’s not something I want to here. “ Lance said standing firm.

 

“ Tio your heavy~ “ The two of the three whined trying to push him.

 

“ Rude! “ Lance explained still not budging. Keith smiled listening to the conversation slowly standing in front of Lance. Everyone held their breath recording the memorable event. “ The silence is so comforting. “ Lance mused wanting to peak. Keith turned to Lance’s mom she gave him a thumbs up.

 

“ Happy Birthday love. “ Keith spoke up.

 

Lance’s eyes snapped open “ Babe! “ He yelled latching onto Keith. Keith laughed lifting Lance up by his thighs. “ Oh my god! “ He cried holding Keith’s cheeks. “ You bastard! How are you even?! “

 

“ Your mom told me it was your special day…. “ Keith muttered. “ I told you I text you, but she insisted. “

 

“ I don’t care! Your here! “ Lance exclaimed kissing Keith. Keith chuckled leaning into it. Lance pressed his forehead against Keith’s. “ Your really here. “

 

“ I’m here. “ Keith softy repeated crying himself.

 

“ Um… “ Lance injected.

 

“ Hmm? “ Keith hummed enjoying Lance’s company. Despite the abnormality large height difference.

 

“ Am I heavy? “ Lance asked worried.

 

Keith smirked lifting Lance even higher “ Not at all. “

 

Lance laughed towering over Keith now his legs were bent and his hand’s supporting his own weight against Keith’s shoulders. “ Babe! Put me down! “

 

Keith gently did probably mauled by Lance. Keith could feel Lance’s arms shake. “ I’m here. “ Keith whispered holding onto Lance tightly. He hear Lance sniffle out spanish swears, and laugh to himself at the same time.

 

“ You fucker! “ Lance cried slamming his fist into Keith’s chest. “ Making me cry on my birthday. “

 

Keith laughed “ Well….it’s actually almost done. “

 

“ Screw you. “ The words held no bit.

 

“ Lance. “ Keith called. Lance snuggling his head against Keith's. Refusing to look up. “ Lance, love. Look at me. “ Lance did getting kissed. He hummed brushing his hand into Keith’s hair. “ I love you. “ He whispered. Lance lips wobbled into a smile “ I love you so much. “ Keith continued. Lance kissed him again, then kissed Keith’s cheeks, forehead, and eyelids.

 

“ I’m still mad at you. “ Lance muttered.

 

Keith hummed smirking kissing the tip of Lance’s nose “ No your not. “

 

“ No…. No I’m really not. “ Lance agreed turning to his mother. “ I knew something was up! “ He screamed at her whipping away his tears. “ I knew it! You don’t miss breakfast if it wasn’t important. “

 

“ Guilty. “ His mother chuckled.

 

“ Were all you guys in on this? “ Lance asked his jitters showing. His arms refusing to detach from Keith.

 

“ Mom’s idea. Then is sorta bloomed into this. Cause we were running out of birthday present ideas. “ His sister explained.

 

Lance turned eying the blue bow on Keith. He chuckled playing it for a moment. Getting a good look at Keith. More importantly Keith's eyes. Eyes he thought were navy, maybe a indigo-royal purple. But their were a rich purple that shimmered like jewels in the sun. “ Nice decoration. “ He mocked.

 

“ Your mom put it on. “ Keith shrugged not minding it. “ But Red is still my color. “

 

Lance smiled “ Yeah, but you look good with mine as well. “

 

Keith blushed baring his expression into Lance's chest. “ You still such a big cheese. “

 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith tighter. “ A whole wheel of it. “ 

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I was scrolling on Facebook at 3 in the morning.  
> Seemed like a good reason to start writing.


End file.
